Serial GenkGonk : Pemilihan Ketua Kelas
by clownfishyblue
Summary: Sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai , harus dilakukan pemilihan ketua kelas , dan dari kandidat yang sudah ada , siapa yang pantas jadi ketua kelas ?


Super Junior's Fanfiction :: Serial GenkGong #Pemilihan Ketua Kelas

GENKGONG SERIES

Tittle : Serial GenkGong #Pemilihan Ketua Kelas

Cast :

Donghae , Kyuhyun , Yesung , Heechul aka member of GenkGong

Siwon , Kibum , Hankyung , Zhoumi Siswa-siswa pintar

Eunhyuk , Sungmin , Henry , Ryeowook Yeoja

Kangteuk Couple

Lee So Man aka Wali kelas 3 IPA 2

Author : clownbabyfish

Rate: T (Teen)

Disclaimer : Cast dan cerita adalah milik author #plakkkkk , belongs to GOD maksudnya ^^

Warning: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ^^

############################Pemilihan Ketua Kelas#############################

Disebuah sekolah bernama Super Junior High School , terdapatlah satu kelas yang dimana berisi siswa-siswa yang sangat beragam sifatnya .

Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka masuk kelas setelah libur kenaikan kelas , setelah mereka memilih tempat duduk masing-masing , Kini saatnya mereka memilih Stuktur Organisasi kelas , dipimpin oleh Lee So Man seongsaenim selaku wali kelas mereka , beginilah suasana pemilihan ketua kelas tersebut ,

Check it out ~~~

"Baiklah , anak-anak langsung saja kita mulai , jadi kandidat untuk ketua kelasnya siapa ? Ada usul ?" Tanya Sang wali kelas.

Kibum dari perwakilan anak – anak pintar berprestasi dikelas mengacungkan tangan , "Siwon aja , Pak !" Usulnya

"Eh , kok gue sih ? Kenapa gag loe aja ?" Protes Siwon pada Kibum

"Cuma loe , Won , yang pantes jadi ketua kelas . Loe kan paling pinter dikelas , !" Jawab Kibum

"Iya , Won , udah loe aja , loe mau ketua kelas kita kaya tahun lalu ?" Tanya Zhoumi sambil melirik ke arah Genk yang mereka anggap paling berandal dikelas.

Yang dilirik oleh Zhoumi pun hanya membalas lirikan zhoumi dengan tatapan 'Apa-Loe-liat-liat-?-Naksir-loe-ama-gue-?'

"Glek!" Zhoumi menelan ludah , "Mending loe aja deh ! Iya kan Han ?" tambahnya

"Gue mah ikut aja deh!" Ujar Hankyung , temang sebangku Zhoumi yang duduk dibelakang bangku SiBum.

"Hem , okay deh ,, gue mau !" tegas Siwon pada Zhoumi dan Kibum

]

"Nah gitu dong , itu baru namanya Siwon!" Seru Kibum sembari menepuk pundak teman sebangkunya itu.

"Pak , Siwon mau mengusulkan dirinya jadi ketua kelas pak !" Seru Zhoumi

"Hwattttsss?" Seru Sekelompok anak yang duduk dibangku yang terletak dipojok belakang kelas.

"Gag salah tuh ?" Tanya Donghae yang merupakan salah satu dari mereka

"Lho , emang kenapa kalo Siwon nyalonin diri ?" Tanya Kibum yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya

"Yang ada kelas kita belajar mulu , gag asik ah !" Lanjut Donghae

"Aishh , ya bagus dong ,, justru emang harusnya kita belajar kan ? Apalagi kita udah kelas 3 SMA!" Tegas Kibum lagi

"Kita ? Loe aja kali , gue engga , hwaahahahahahaha…" Sahut Donghae lagi disertai gelak tawa

Bukan hanya Donghae , teman-teman se Genk nya pun ikut-ikutan tertawa.

"Aishhh ," Kibum mendengus kesal sembari langsung duduk.

"Hey , sudah-sudah jangan ribut ,," So Man Seongsaenim pun mencatat nama Siwon di papan tulis , "Lalu , siapa lagi ?" lanjutnya

"Minnie , pak!" Seru anak perempuan yang diketahui bernama Eunhyuk sembari berdiri.

Sontak seisi kelas menoleh pada mereka.

Minnie yang disebut namanya menarik ujung baju seragam Eunhyuk , "Hyukkie apaan sih ?"

Eunhyuk menoleh pada Minnie , "Waeyo Minnie ? Kamu cocok kok jadi ketua kelas ^^"

"Tapi ,," ujar Minnie sembari mengigit ujung jarinya

"Loe yakin nyuk ?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari melipat kedua tangannya dan sesekali melihat ke arah Minnie dengan pandangan 'kaya-gitu-mau-jadi-ketua-kelas-?'

"Heh ! Nama gue Eunhyuk , bukan nyuk,," Seru Eunhyuk , "Yakinlah , kenapa engga , inget ngga waktu Donghae ga masuk dulu , yang gantiin jadi KM kan Minnie , dan terbukti kelas lebih aman dan nyaman kalo Minnie yang mimpin.." Lanjutnya panjang lebar.

"Maksud loe , kalo gue yang mimpin gag bagus gitu ?" Tanya Donghae geram yang langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Nah itu tau,," Sahut Eunhyuk meremehkan.

"Aishhh,,," Donghae mendengus kesal , "Kalo dia yang jadi ketua kelas yang ada cat tembok , kursi ,papan tulis sampe spidol juga diganti warna pink lagi ,," Lanjutnya.

Sontak seisi kelas kembali tertawa lagi.

Eunhyuk mendengus kesal , dilihatnya Minnie yang tengah menundukan wajahnya, "Lebay banget loe dasar ikan !" serunya , "Ga segitunya juga kali ," Lanjutnya.

"Bener apa kata donghae ,, lagian emang dia bisa apa nge-handle kita ? waktu itu kan Cuma sehari , dan Cuma keberuntungan aja , nah sekarang ?" ujar Kyuhyun meremehkan sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

Minnie yang sedari bungkam mendongak ke arah kyuhyun , Menurutnya ini sudah keterlaluan , kalo Cuma diledek tentang ke-Addict-an nya sama pink sih ga masalah , nah ini diraguin kemampuannya #auhtor provokator xD , tentu saja dia gabisa terima ,,

"Oke , Pak , aku mau jadi calon ketua kelas ," Seru Minnie sambil berdiri tegak ,

"Weitzzz ,, asik kan Pinky Bunny,," Ejek Yesung .

"Emansipasi wanita euy ," Ujar KangIn dengan logat sunda.

Teuki melotot kearah namjachingu nya tersebut , "Gag usah ikut-ikutan!" serunya pada Kangin

"Heheh ,, peace chagiya!v" ujar Kangin sembari nyengir

"Baiklah calon kedua Sungmin," Ujar So Man seongsaenim sembari menulis nama sungmin di papan tulis, "Dan calon terakhir, siapa lagi?" Tambahnya

"Yesung , pak !" Seru Donghae

"Hwatsss ? eh apa-apaan loe hae ?" Protes Yesung, "Gag gue gamau ,, udah loe aja lagi !" Lanjut yesung.

"Eh , Babo ," Seru Donghae sembari menjitak kepala Yesung , "tahun lalu gue udah jadi KM , loe tahu sendiri kan peraturannya , yang udah pernah jadi KM gag boleh nyalonin diri lagi!" Jelasnya

Yesung mengusap kepalanya yang tadi dijitak Donghae, "Ya , tapi kenapa harus gue ?", Tanya yesung menggalau ala Amir* di sinetron Putri yang Ketuker, "Kenapa gag si Kyuhyun aje ?" Tanyanya lagi

"Eh , loe gag inget siapa yang jadi KM waktu kelas 1 kemaren ?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung menggaruk kepalanya yang entah gatal karena sedang berfikir atau karena banyak kutunya, "Ya , inget , tapi kenapa harus gue ?" Tanya Yesung (menggalau) sekali lagi.

"Masalahnya diantara kita Cuma loe yang gag pernah ngejabat jadi apa-apa disepanjang karir Genk kita , Sung" Jelas Heechul yang kali ini mula bersuara.

"Emang loe pernah apa Chul ?" Tanya Yesung (lagi)

"Eh , emang loe mau gue perintah? Inget pasal 12 ayat 1 genk kita ?" Tanya Heechul

"Heechul selaku anggota yeoja satu-satunya digenk kita gaboleh sekalipun nyalonin diri di jabatan yang tugasnya memimpin kita semua , dalam hal ini yang dimaksud adalah sebagai ketua eskul yang ada kita didalamnya , KM , Ketua Osis,…."

"Uhuk"

Yesung cs menoleh ke arah Hankyung yang tiba-tiba menyela omongan yesung.

"Kenapa loe ?" Tanya Heechul ga suka.

"Ani , aneh banget sih kelompok loe , pake pasal segala ," Jawab Hankyung pede

"Emangnya Hukum doang yang boleh punya pasal apa ?" Tanya Heechul sinis

"Ya engga juga sih ,"

"Nah itu tahu , udah jangan bawel loe ,, temen-temen gue lagi berunding nih , ganggu aja" Seru Heechull

#So Man : Omigos *ala Cinta Laura* gue gag dianggep#

#me : sing legowo om(?)#

#Abaikan

*Mari sejenak kita tinggalkan Yesung cs yang sedang berdiskusi*

"Eh , aneh ya mereka," Bisik Ryeowook pada Henry

"He'eh" Sahut Henry pelan

"Mereka emang aneh," Celetuk Eunhyuk

"Hyukkie , pelan-pelan ngomongnya," Seru Minnie

"Lho , biarin aja , biar mereka denger ," Sahut Eunhyuk meninggikan volume suaranya

"Kalian anak baru sih , jadi gatau apa – apa tentang mereka," Ujar Minnie pada Henry dan Ryeowook yang duduk dibangku belakang Minnie dan Eunhyuk.

"Emang , mereka kenapa ?" Tanya Ryeowook penasaran

"Ya , bisa liat sendiri kan ? Berisik , Berandal , Ga Tahu aturan lagi," Jelas Eunhyuk emosi

Henry dan Ryeowook hanya manggut manggut sembari melihat kearah 4 orang yang tengah diskusi tersebut .

"Baiklah Pak ! Saya Kim Joong Won aka Yesung mau mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua murid , perwakilan dari GG aka Genk Gong yang paling ganteng," Seru Yesung

"#Gubrakkkk!" Anak-anak sekelas pingsaan masal, #abaikan

"Lebay banget loe sung," Sahut Heechul

"Jangan malu-maluin gue loe!" Ujar Kyuhyun

"Awas aja Sampe loe gagal and pamor Genk kita turun , gue getok loe, sung!" Tambah Donghae

"Aisshhh , bawel loe pada ! Selow aja sih ! Hahahaha …" Ujar Yesung yang sekarang berlogat aneh ,, #plakplakplak

So Man seongsaenim pun menuliskan nama calon ketiga aka Yesung di papan tulis , "Baiklah , sekarang kita lakukan pemungutan suara"

Pemungutan suara pun berlangsung tenang , dengan 3 calon berdiri didepan , sedangkan yang lain menuliskan pilihannya pada sebuah sobekan kertas kecil.

Siwon berdiri dengan wibawanya yang menunjukan bahwa dia memang anak pintar dikelas , dengan begitu anak-anak sekelas bisa mempertimbangkan jabatan ketua kelas itu padanya.

Sedangkan,,

Minnie dengan manisnya menebarkan aegyo mematikan kepada teman-temannya, berharap dengan begitu dia akan dipilih juga.

Nah kalau Yesung ?

Namja yang mengaku sebagai member paling ganteng di GenkGong tersebut , berdiri dengan santai , sambil melemparkan death glare pada teman-temannya dengan tatapan 'Pilih – gue – ato – pulang – ga – selamat' begitulah kira-kira arti dari deathglarenya tersebut.

Setelah melakukan kampanye – kampanye terselubung tersebut , penulisan hasil suara pun ditulis , dan pemenangnya adalah …

Jeng …

Jeng …

Jeng…

"Kim Joong Won" Seru So Man Seongsaenim

Sontak Donghae ,dkk langsung kedepan menghampiri Yesung sembari menari , "Ye ye la la la ,, ye ye ye la la la," Seru mereka ala penonton dahsyat

"Hah?" Seru anak-anak (yang tak memilih Yesung) tak percaya

"Kok bisa ?" Tanya Kibum tak terima, "Han , Mi ,loe milih Siwon kan?" lanjutnya

Hankyung dan Zhoumi mengangguk

"Aisshhhh ,, kenapa dia sih , kalo ga Minnie ya Siwon kek, aisshhh," gerutu Eunhyuk

Sementara teman-temannya menggerutu , Yesung malah berhigh-five ria dengan teman-temannya, "Apa gue bilang," Seru Yesung, "Hahahaha,"

"Heh , kok loe sih yang menang ?" Tanya Eunhyuk to the point

"Yang voternya paling banyak siapa ?" Tanya Donghae , hem donghae memang sepertinya hobby berantem sama Eunhyuk.

"Gue gag nanya loe , ikan !" Sahut Eunhyuk Ketus

"Aishh ,," Hampir saja donghae menghampiri Eunhyuk , beruntung ditahan oleh Kyuhyun dan Heechul

"Kan suaranya banyakan gue nyuk ," Jawab Yesung

"Ya, iya , tapi kok bisa ?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi

"Ya terus salah siapa ? Salah gue ? Salah temen-temen gue ?" Sahut Yesung ala anak gaul

"Aishh…" Dengus Eunhyuk kesal

"Ye ye la la la ,, ye ye ye la la la," tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi tidak terima Eunhyuk , GenkGong cs masih terus saja beryel-yel ria (?)

END

Nah edisi pemilihan ketua kelas kali selesai sudah ,,

Hahahaha ,, mian ya chingudeul endingnya gajelas banget , maklumlah namanya juga serial , jadi pasti bakal ada edisi lainnya ,, sekali lagi mian yah *deep bow* ,, buat yang uda baca review yah^^~


End file.
